


The End Of The Nightmare

by vicapuleti



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicapuleti/pseuds/vicapuleti
Summary: Overjoyed with the success of the plan, Juliette stares at him, a bright smile on her face while she muses over the next steps and tries to reassure herself. She does feel guilty for tricking her family into thinking that she's dead. However, like she mentioned, she'd rather die than having to go through yet another wedding and with Lord Paris of all people. She thinks of all the beautiful things they'll see along the way."Mantua is only the first step to this journey together."
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2019





	The End Of The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLeaf/gifts).



Juliette jolts awake, sitting up too quickly which only ends up making her dizzy. She slumps back down. It's cold, humid and dark, she doesn't recognize her surroundings. The young Capulet tries to remember what happened to her. _What did I do yesterday ?_ Images fill up her brain but none of them seem to make any sense for now.

_Lord Paris talking to her father, Tybalt lying on the streets of Verona, dark stains covering his upper body. Her father agreeing to marry her to the living plague that is Lord Paris._

Her heartbeat increases and Juliette clutches her dress. It's definitely not the gown she usually wears, this one is much more embroidered as if they had... She jolts back up.

_The wedding ! Roméo !_

Everything finally clicks together in Juliette's mind. Friar Lawrence promised her that he would be there when she wakes up. Shifting, the young girl checks and yes, her beloved is indeed there, sleeping peacefully by her side.

 _"Oh Roméo ! You came to me ! Thank the Lord !"_ She blurts out loud before clapping her hand over her mouth, she doesn't want to wake him just yet as he must be exhausted from his trip from Mantua.

Overjoyed with the success of the plan, Juliette stares at him, a bright smile on her face while she muses over the next steps and tries to reassure herself. She does feel guilty for tricking her family into thinking that she's dead. However, like she mentioned, she'd rather die than having to go through yet another wedding and with Lord Paris of all people. She thinks of all the beautiful things they'll see along the way.

_"Mantua is only the first step to this journey together."_

Her grin is even wider as she thinks back to all these beautiful moments they've managed to steal so far. This time, the lark's song won't be separating them, and she couldn't happier to spend the rest of her days away from this horrid and pointless feud between their families that ruined so many lives.

 _"Roméo, Roméo"_ she calls out to him, a little louder when he doesn't wake up. Gently running her fingers through his hair, Juliette tries again. He still lays there, as if he were a statue.

_"Come on my love, we have to leave. Roméo please wake up you know I'm alive ! Friar Lawrence warned you !"_

She gets closer, something feels wrong. Really wrong. Panic seeps through her body, tears well up in her eyes as reality slowly makes its way to her mind. She leans in even more trying to catch anything that could indicate that he is alive and deeply asleep.

 _Nothing._ Juliette doesn't want to admit the harsh reality.

_"He can't be dead. He can't be. I'm probably having a bad dream. It's just a bad dream."_

Juliette is desperate, she cannot accept the horrible truth that is in front of her eyes. She begs over and over again even though, deep down, she already knows.

_"Roméo please talk to me ! ANSWER ME !"_

That's when she sees it. The empty vial, dropped on the floor as he left this world. Keeling over, Juliette sobs uncontrollably, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She weeps, clutching Roméo's shirt. Pulling away, the young Capulet finds the dagger. That forsaken dagger that already ended two lives in this living hell of a city.

Her decision is made. Whether this ongoing war between their families ends or not, she won't be there to see it.

_"They will be angry. But they don't understand. They never even tried. And they surely never will. Was loving you such a irredeemable sin? At least we got to know what love felt like. But I have to assume that fires that burn this brightly are never made to last..."_

The pain is high but Juliette doesn't mind. She's finally free of this gilded cage. She will be with her Roméo, as they had promised each other at the altar. All of the pain and heartbreak they went through is finally over. She can leave this world with no remorse.


End file.
